


Gravity Falls [OneShot] – (Double Dippin’ AU) Romance Isn’t Dead; It’s Surely Alive!

by Spywi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines - Freeform, Double Dippin' AU, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Other, double dippin au, double dipping au - Freeform, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform, sfw, triplets au, tyrone pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where, after she complains about romance being dead, Mabel's brother(s?) sneaks out of the house in the dead of night just to throw pebbles at her window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls [OneShot] – (Double Dippin’ AU) Romance Isn’t Dead; It’s Surely Alive!

_SLAM_

Tyrone and Dipper jumped in their seats. They had been attempting to play a two-man game of _Cards Against Humanity_ at the kitchen table when they heard the front door slam, the sound of high heels being kicked off in various directions, and the telltale _thump thump_ of someone angrily stomping up the stairs. Ty looked at Dipper.

“What is that, third one this month?”

“Fourth, actually. Mabes doesn’t count the disaster that was Dylan Crenshaw from last Friday, but that brings to total up to four lousy date nights this month,” Dipper said, putting his cards face-down on the table.

“Dang it, we can’t keep letting Mabel be unhappy. There’s gotta be something we can do,” groaned Ty, ruffling his hair in his anger. Dipper snorted at the sight of Ty’s unruly mop becoming a bigger floofy mess.

“Dude, what’s the one thing that Mabel loves doing with us no matter how happy or upset she it?”

They both answered at the same time,

“ _Triplet Time!_ ”

“Haha, yeah, I see what ‘ya mean, Dip. C’mon, let’s bring the cheer to our sad sibling!”

Tyrone and Dipper made their way up to Mabel’s room. Ty knocked on the door.

“Hey, sis? You wanna let us in?”

Silence.

“Mabes, open up,” Dipper said, knocking on the door too. Still no response. Ty tried the doorknob and found it was unlocked. He turned the knob fully and opened the door. The room was pitch black, and Mabel didn’t appear to be in the room. Ty immediately went over and looked under the desk. In the light of the hallway, they could just make out the figure of Mabel, curled into a ball underneath her desk.

“Mabes, c’mon, talk to us. What’d that jerk do to you?” Ty asked.

“. . . nuh-uh . . .” Mabel said quietly, drawing her knees closer to her chest.

“That bad, huh?” Ty said. Dipper came over and crouched next to the desk.

“What, did he act like a douche like the last one?”

There was no response for a full minute, and then,

“H-He was being a jerk to me . . .” she said shakily. A few tears dropped from her eyes onto her jacket. “He ignored me and was on his phone the entire t-time I was trying to talk ‘bout my day, and then *sniff* at the end of the date, he tried to make me pay for the _whole_ dinner . . .”

She paused to wipe her face with her jacket sleeve.

“I convinced the waitress to get us to split the check, which made him mad. _God,_ the jerk didn’t even let me sit in the front seat of his car the entire time. He made me sit in the back and was a meanie to me the whole ride home cuz I didn’t pay for the whole thing. _AND_ he expected me to kiss _HIM_ , after all that. I slapped his face and slammed the door in his face and I’m just so _angry_ that I . . . AAARGH!!!”

Mabel started crying harder in her anger, and started banging her fist into the wood of the desk.

“Why the _fuck_ is chivalry dead?! Every boy that I think is the perfect guy ends up being either a stupid idiot or the worst freaking jerk- _shit!!!_ ” she yelled, causing her brothers to flinch. Mabel usually wasn’t one to curse, so seeing her like this made the boys both terrified and even more concerned for her well-being.

“ _Blargh!_ ” said Mabel, her cursing spree over for now. She put the back of her head against the underside of the desk, closing her eyes.

“Mabel?”

“Urgh! Why can’t guys that I like just be normal or nice? Or at least I wish they’d actually be romantic for me. I’m a nice girl, I deserve romance, don’t I?”

“No arguments there, sis. You’re awesome,” Ty said, patting her shoulder. Dipper nodded in agreement. Mabel smiled at the two of them.

“Thanks for coming in to make sure I’m okay, bros. Hey, if it’s alright, I just need to be alone for a while, ‘kay? I know you guys came in here from some Triplet Time, but right now I just need some Mabel Time.”

“Aw . . .” Tyrone said sadly. Dipper put his hand on Ty’s shoulder.

“Sure thing, Mabel. Rest up, okay? We’ll be outside if you need us,” he told her. Mabel nodded, and then turned and faced the wall. Ty turned on one of the small lanterns that was hanging on Mabel’s wall of lights. The light shining through the paper cast a soft pink glow throughout the room. The boys stepped out and Dipper gingerly shut the door.

“Well, what’re we gonna do now?” Ty asked Dipper.

“For once I’m at a loss. Mabel is usually the cheerful one, but her luck with the boys isn’t exactly the best. She wants to fall in love like in the movies, but in reality the guys at our school only want to get in her pants.”

“I’ll beat up any jerk that tries anything with _my_ sister,” said Ty defensively.

“Hey, she’s my sister as well, Number 2. I want the best for her too, but what are _we_ supposed to do about it? She just needs alone time and she needs to be more careful about who asks her out.”

“Man, if only we could prove to her that there are guys that still believe in chivalry,” said Ty glumly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dipper’s face lit up.

“Ty, you’re a beautiful genius.”

“Aw thanks, Dip! You know, I’ve always considered myself very pretty as well as handsome-”

“What? No, your idea, you dork.”

“What idea?”

“Follow my lead, Ty. Also, yes, you’re beautiful, blockhead, just don’t let it get to your head.”

* * *

 

Mabel finally emerged from under her desk and started searching her room for her box of tissues. She was thankful that Ty had turned on one of her paper lanterns, as searching in the dark after having cried her eyes out wasn’t exactly the best way to search. She pulled several tissues out of the slot and began blowing her nose. Her brothers were the only boys who had ever seen her break down and cry; the other boys were usually the ones who caused her to cry, but they never see the tears.

She was about to head downstairs to find some ice cream when she heard something tapping on her window. Mabel spun around, but there didn’t seem to be anything in her window. Not that there would be anything in her window, as she was on the second floor. Curiosity got the better of her, and she went over to the window and pulled it open. Immediately something small and hard sailed through the opening and hit her square in the forehead.

“Ow, what the-”

“Oh fudge, Dip, we hit her!”

“Man, um . . . sorry Mabes!”

Rubbing the spot where the pebble had hit her, Mabel looked down. Tyrone and Dipper were standing downstairs outside her window. Tyrone had a bouquet of roses in his hands, along with some rental DVD’s of Mabel’s favorite movies. Dipper was holding plastic bag that seemed to be filled to the brim with the little ice cream cups with the wooden spoons, as well as one of every pack of gummy candy from the candy aisle.

“Dip, Ty, wha-?”

“Mabel Pines,” Dipper dramatically recited. “We kindly implore that you join us this evening for a night of entertainment, luxury food, and other high-class endeavors.”

“We will guarantee a romantic evening, filled with . . . um . . . talking and . . . eye contact . . .?”

“Eye contact? Really, Ty?”

“Hey, I’m not good under pressure! Plus, it feels like we’re proposing to her or something.”

“Well, we technically are. Sort of, I guess.”

As the two of them bickered in the night air, Mabel started smiling. She was starting to believe that there wasn’t anybody who believed in chivalry in this day and age, but this one simple gesture was more than enough to make up for it. Sure, they’re her brothers, but they’ve always been the ones who took the time to think about what she wanted, and made sure that she was happy.

“Meet me down in the living room,” Mabel called down to them. “And I get first dibs on the ice cream.”

Dipper and Ty smiled, and then started to head inside when Mabel stopped them.

“Oh, and one more thing? Thanks. You guys are super cheesy, but it’s the most romantic thing anyone’s done for me all month. So, thank you. Now then, let’s get this party started!”

Mabel closed the window and opened the door to her bedroom. _Well, it’s no fancy dinner date, but I wouldn’t trade up Triplet Time for all the handsome boys in the world!_


End file.
